Mistress
by ANBU Operative Goat
Summary: This is a repost of the original story on Adultfanfiction
1. Tsunade

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Kyuubi was terrified. Furious, confused, a bit curious, but mostly terrified.

The creature which was once the greatest threat in the Elemental Nations now cowered in fear, pressed against the back of its cell, watching as its power was ripped away. The architect of its destruction stood beside it, but did not appear to be particularly joyous at his victory.

Minato Namikaze was many things. Hokage, a genius, a father (briefly), but at as the chakra imprint of him stood in his daughter's mind and watched the overly strong flow of power leaving the Kyuubi, he knew he was certainly not omniscient. He had fucked up.

He had left a trap in the seal. He knew he wouldn't be able to force all of the Kyuubi's power away from the beast, not unwillingly, so he had left what appeared to be a crack. A glimpse of freedom. When the Kyuubi had noticed it eight years after its sealing, it had predictably pounced as a demigod not fully aware of its vulnerability would. Its willingly surrendered power had sprung the trap, and now flowed at an astonishing rate out of the seal and into its host, absorbed permanently into a secondary chakra network. This was all according to plan.

The extra bits, if Minato could describe them as such, were not intended. Relics of the creature's mind, bloodlust, and avarice were accompanying the exodus of power, flowing into the spirit and, presumably, personality of his daughter.

This…could be bad.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

One Year Later

Naruko Uzumaki was an extremely energetic nine year-old. She was well-liked by the few friends she had, or rather the two. Ino Yamanaka liked her because the girl apparently didn't care about her future husband Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga liked her because Naruko was just…so…

Hinata's face flushed red.

Naruko pretended not to notice her friend Hinata's red face or wistful gaze as she smiled, listening to Iruka's lecture with a fraction of her attention. She was fairly confident that anything at a ninja academy for children wasn't exactly going to revolutionize her understanding of the shinobi arts, given the impressive "acceleration" she had experienced over the past year.

She looked down at her hand, hidden by her desk, and made a fist. Her sapphire eyes flashed red, and a few wisps of red smoke rose up from her clenched hand. Her grin, unnoticed by all, slipped to the girl a few rows down, sitting next to the village favorite.

Haruno would be good practice. Not bad on the eyes either.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Four Years Later

Tsunade sighed in irritation, looking over the stacks of paperwork that now defined her daily life. Her eyes slowly slid over to the drawer she knew was hiding some liquid salvation, but almost as soon as she did she could hear her surrogate sister's cute, but horrendously loud voice in her head.

Tsunade-nee-chan! No! I didn't bring you back here to get drunk! Bad!

Like a scolded puppy, the fifth's eyes drooped in sadness and she picked up the next form. An hour later she was almost overjoyed at the sound of her office door slamming open into the wall framing it.

"Naruko, you know if you keep doing that eventually you're going to be buying me a new door."

"Silly nee-chan, this will be my office soon enough. It's like buying a door for myself."

Naruko was, simply put, the shining jewel of the village. Her heroics at the Chuunin Exams had led to the capture of scores of Suna shinobi, including the royal family. The fallout from that was still ongoing, but thanks to the political hostages the former Kazekage's children now served as, Suna was essentially a satellite village of Konoha.

Following that, Naruko and Tsunade's former teammate Jiraiya had recruited the erstwhile Sannin to returning and stepping in for Hiruzen, who was just about sick of the hat. While she was loathe to return to the village that had taken so much, Tsunade couldn't help but be inspired by a girl who singlehandedly took out the Ichibi, broke down her other teammate's "impenetrable" barrier and rescued her teacher. Orochimaru had died rather anticlimactically from what she heard, stunned by the collapse of his shield (which no one could explain how Naruko had accomplished) and the subsequent backfiring of his Impure Resurrection (also unexplained). The first two Hokages he had summoned had made short work of the snake before collapsing into dust and the corpses of two sound-nin.

In spite of everything, even Tsunade felt compelled at the impassioned requests and threats the young Uzumaki had made to save her old teacher from whatever poison Orochimaru had managed to inflict.

As she considered the recent few months, Tsunade couldn't help but look over her "little sister's" body. The younger blonde was well on her way to being a complete knockout. Although around average height for her age, she was quite…developed…at the chest and rear. Her body was otherwise sleek and finely toned: proof of an almost religious dedication to the shinobi lifestyle. The girl wore rather plain black clothes, taped at the arms and shins, her hair tied back. Between the well-kept gear fastened to her thigh, the tactical pack she wore on her back (which Tsunade suspected was filled to the brim with sealing scrolls), and her austere clothing, the girl was the definition of what a kunoichi should be.

If I was into girls…or young people, for that matter…

Tsunade smirked at the confident tone of her sort-of protégé. While she had accepted Naruko's teammate as her student (at the blonde's behest), she still found time to give a little advice to the rather gorgeous thirteen year old sister she never had. Nothing that might imply favoritism (it totally was), but enough to keep her development speeding along. Despite that, the last Senju always had the feeling the young girl was holding back.

Tsunade stretched and stood up. "So what can I do for you, Naruko?" She walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

The thirteen year-old plopped down on one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk and started fiddling with her hands. Tsunade raised her eye at the uncharacteristically meek behavior.

"Naruko?"

"Nee-chan…have you ever had a plan just about to come together but you're worried about how things may go wrong?"

"I'm a ninja, brat. Obviously. What's this about?"

Naruko looked up at her overly-endowed "sister" and licked her lips, her eyes flashing red with what could only be described as demonic hunger.

"Here goes nothing."

The daughter of the Senju clan never saw it coming.

Naruko's hands, which Tsunade had stopped paying attention to, were suddenly in the ram position. The Hokage went to ask what was going on when the seal inscribed into the underside of the front of her desk activated, and red chakra leapt out, coiling around the voluptuous woman before striking her in her extraordinarily distinct Genesis seal. More leapt out and struck the office door which glowed for a second, before returning to normal.

No one would be interrupting, now.

A final tendril flew over to the south wall and struck a seemingly innocuous point, before what appeared to be a solid wall split in the center, opening up a dark stairway that had been unopened since the first Hokage had designed the office.

"What the…" Tsunade trailed off as blackness overcame her vision and she began falling forward, only for a purple-haired woman to appear and catch her, slowly lowering the incapacitated kunoichi to the ground.

"Thank you, Anko-chan."

"Of course, Mistress. Is everything going to plan?"

Naruko smiled and squeezed her slave's perfectly proportioned ass, her pet squeaking in surprise and pleasure, "Obviously. Now, give me a second."

The teen knelt down next to the unconscious woman, her soon-to-be property, and bit her thumb before swiping it over the diamond seal on her forehead and channeling an almost unfair amount of chakra into the older woman's favorite seal. A perfect replica of the Fifth Hokage appeared in a cloud of smoke and blinked. Naruko stood up and slapped the clone, hard. Nothing happened, except for the clone gaining a rather unimpressed frown.

"Was that necessary, miss?"

"Just had to be sure. You know the plan, send me a message if anything comes up."

The clone nodded and walked around to the Hokage's chair before sitting down and, ignoring the other women in the room, began working on the paperwork that remained.

Naruko nodded at Anko, who flipped Tsunade's unresponsive body over and drew her hands behind her back. Naruko took a scroll from her pack and unsealed the items within. What was revealed was certainly not part of the standard shinobi outfit.

Two leather bags were fit over the unconscious woman's hands before their cuffs were tightened and sealed with Naruko's blood. A metal clip connected the two together, leaving the older blonde's hands trapped behind her, forced into uselessness by the fetish mittens. Rope wound around her ankles and her knees, hobbling her.

Naruko gently pulled Tsunade's hair aside and slipped a shiny silver collar around the woman's gorgeous neck. From the front dangled a tag that simply read "Tsunade-chan, property of Mistress Naruko."

Reaching for her final item, Naruko gestured for Anko to hold Tsunade's hair. She then carefully maneuvered the bright-red ball between the older blonde's slack lips and fastened the leather straps behind her head, gagging her new pet. After all, she was likely to be quite cranky when she woke up.

Unseen were thousands of tiny seals etched into every piece of bondage gear. While they had a number of functions, the two most important were nullifying both Tsunade's ability to gather and manipulate chakra, as well as disable her impressive strength (chakra notwithstanding).

She rolled over the bound woman and, in a moment of inspiration, took a kunai and quickly cut holes through the other blonde's shirt, revealing her lovely nipples which capped the most glorious breasts of Konoha.

Smiling at her acquisition, Naruko leaned down and briefly suckled on the tits she had lusted after and now captured. With a smacking sound she released the tasty treats, leaned back and stood up, gesturing for Anko to pick up the helpless new slave.

Quick to obey, Anko slung the unconscious woman over her shoulder and with impressive speed disappeared down the dark, hidden staircase Naruko's deception had revealed.

Sharing a thumbs up with her clone that quickly looked up from her work, the young kidnapper took one last look around the office, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Smiling, she walked after her pets, disappearing into the shadows as the wall closed and sealed behind her.


	2. Sakura

Sakura Haruno was conflicted. On one hand, her teammates were awesome. Easily the two strongest genin in the village, Naruko and Sasuke were both once-in-a-lifetime level shinobi. It was an honor and a joy to be in their presence.

On the other hand, it was incredibly intimidating as well. After all, how does one measure up to two future legends? It was for that reason Sakura was walking to meet with her mentor Tsunade-sama (the Hokage herself!) for medical training.

She would always be in debt to Naruko. For saving her life on a number of occasions to arranging her apprenticeship, to just being an amazing friend—the blonde was incredible. While she wasn't sure, the rumors were that Naruko might appreciate a nice dinner with an attractive female companion.

Sakura certainly wasn't gay, but she had to thank her friend somehow, and if the rumors were true and Naruko saw the dinner as semi-romantic, well, so be it.

Sakura reached behind her head and scratched her neck as she entered the Hokage tower, nodding at the various shinobi and bureaucrats who lined the halls leading to her teacher's office. Some greeted her and wished her well, some told her to "let Naruko-chan know I said hi"—those were less flattering.

Sakura took a moment to gather herself as she reached the Hokage's floor and stood outside the office. Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door and walked in, exactly on time as instructed.

"Tsunade-sensei, I'm here and ready to—Naruko-chan?" her well-rehearsed daily greeting to her mentor was slightly derailed as she noticed her teammate sitting in one of the visitors chairs, apparently talking and having tea with her teacher.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. Just talking with Tsunade-nee-chan. I'll get outta your hair, gotta go train anyhow," the younger blonde said as she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Oh, okay Naruko-chan. I'll talk to you-wha-?" Sakura was cut off as Naruko, who had been passing by her, suddenly swept behind her and pressed against the pinkette's back.

Sakura, who was definitely not a lesbian, couldn't hide her blush as she felt her teammates breasts press into her back.

So big…

"You know, Sakura-chan, I just realized, you might be a good visual aid."

Completely confused, Sakura was about to question her teammate when she felt cold metal slide around her wrists and the unmistakable ratchet of handcuffs closing tight. Wincing in pain and surprise, she yelled out.

"What the hell Naruko!? Tsunade-sama, what's going on?"

The young blonde who was holding her teammate's bound wrists in her hands smiled.

"Oh right, I forgot you're still sealed. Well, one that's not Tsunade-chan. And two…kai."

A seal, previously invisible, began to glow a dark red on the young Haruno's neck and a flood of memories rushed into her head.

In a moment, Sakura went from confused, to comprehending, to horrified. She began screaming, crying for help, as her teammate, her 'Mistress', began dragging her by the hair to the south wall. The office, sealed by numerous privacy seals, ensured her cries went unanswered.

"Oh my lord, so noisy, here." Naruko stopped briefly, reaching underneath Sakura's bike shorts and with two strokes of a kunai severed the young girl's panties. Ripping them free, Naruko yanked back on the terrified kunoichi's hair and used her gasp of pain to hurriedly stuff the dripping wet panties into the other thirteen year-old's mouth. Swapping her kunai for some gauze, Naruko quickly wrapped the bottom half of her teammate's face, sealing the soiled panties in her mouth and reducing her cries to cutely muffled whimpers of terror.

Wiping her hand in the other girl's pink hair, Naruko muttered disdainfully, "Jeez, pissed yourself? I thought we had made more progress than that last time, little slut. Well, in any event, wave goodbye to my clone. Yes, it's a clone. We got places to go." Smiling into Sakura's wide, terrified eyes, Naruko simply picked the girl up (who had apparently remembered that struggling was bad and become pliant) into a bridal carry and walked into the darkness of the hidden staircase.

The Tsunade-clone watched as her creator and her slave disappeared into the stairway and the wall closed behind them, sighing. She reached over and grabbed some new mission forms, writing up a long-term two person infiltration mission that only Naruko Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura could accomplish.

"Miss has all the fun…"

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Tsunade was many things. A kunoichi, a veteran, an alcoholic, a singer (really, no joke), but she was not used to being a victim, in spite of her rather "woe-is-me" wanderings over the past decade.

So while she had been trained interrogation resistance, waking up in a strange room bound in a rather…suggestive manner was a shock to the system.

She could feel the harness around her head securing the ball in her mouth, as well as the drool that leaked out around said ball. That was irritating.

She could feel her feet had been forced into what had to be the most incredibly tall high heels she had ever worn; though she could tell her feet had been drawn up towards her ass, bound in a rather tight frogtie. That was painful and immobilizing.

Her hands were apparently useless. Tied into fists in what felt like leather bags, she could feel they had been drawn into an incredibly strict reverse prayer position, only her ninja training kept it from being excruciating.

The two things that really capped it off though was the rather impressive leather harness she could feel wrapped around her neck, torso, and upper thighs that was apparently keeping her suspended combined with her rather cold nipples which someone, who would soon be dead, had exposed by cutting holes in her shirt. The harness had the humiliating effect of squeezing and presenting her already impressive breasts, making them even more pronounced. And down around her crotch, despite still having her clothes, she could feel the leather straps pulling her pussy open.

And she was wearing a fucking collar!

As she blinked the grogginess out of her eyes, the blonde felt herself slowly spin, whatever was holding her up apparently connected to the harness at the center of her back. She looked up and saw herself in one of a number of mirrors, a rather impressive image of bondage. While she had seen pictures, she had never sampled this brand of sexuality and as she slowly spun, hanging a few feet off the floor, she decided she would not do so again.

After she killed whoever did this to her in the first place, of course.

The harsh, unmistakable clicks of stiletto heels echoed in the otherwise silent room until Naruko, her little sister, emerged from the darkness. Or rather, a fetishistic caricature of her favorite subordinate.

Gone was the austere shinobi uniform. In its place was some of the shiniest latex fetish-wear Tsunade didn't even know existed. The thirteen year-old was decked out in black and white latex tight enough to be a second skin. Besides what appeared to be a full-body crotchless catsuit, the younger blonde apparently liked layers. Her high heels were apparently part of her black crotch-high stockings, which was framed by a garter belt. Her sex, which would have been bare, was hidden by a tight white latex thong.

A brutal white latex corset formed the already impressive girl's physique into a perfect hourglass shape. Her breasts, apparently even bigger than anyone could have guessed, were at least a D cup and were borderline obscene on the girl's five foot two inch body. They were encased in the black body suit, though a generous keyhole cutout offered a mouthwatering amount of cleavage. Finally, the younger girl's hair had been tied up in a ponytail, as opposed to its usual pigtail style.

The older blonde stared at the teenager with wide, confused eyes for a few moments before squinting angrily.

"Wah ah ell aruko?!" Her gagged inquiry wasn't hard to decipher.

"Ok, let's do this quick. One, I'm not an imposter," here Naruko flared her chakra, sending out an unmistakable signature. Tsunade, who was still confused, slumped a bit in both relief and sadness. On one hand this wasn't some foreign kunoichi who had killed Naruko. On the other, this was Naruko who had apparently imprisoned her.

"Long story short, the Kyuubi is essentially gone. Well, I mean, it's consciousness is still there in the seal but its power…" Naruko lifted up a latex-coated hand and let a red ball of chakra come into existence, "…it's power is all mine now. My parents, yes, don't look at me like that; I know who they are now. Well, my parents were clever, but not as clever as they thought. The trap they made worked, extraordinarily well. Too well, for their tastes I imagine. I mean, I like how things worked out. Borderline limitless power, nigh immortality…just some particular 'appetites' to go along with it if you will."

Throughout her speech Naruko had walked closer to the bound woman. As she trailed off, she slowly caressed her prize's bulging cheek, her pet wincing away from her rubbery touch. Smirking, she reached down and violently twisted Tsunade's right nipple.

"URK"

Her captive cried out in surprise and pain and twisted in her bonds, trying to get away from the hand. Naruko finally released the now throbbing nipple and continued.

"Basically I like people. Well, owning people. And by people I mean women and girls, yourself for example. Men don't really do it for me, their bodies or their minds. Anyway, you belong to me now. Now now, don't shake your head like that. It's not all bad. I mean, all you have to do is exactly what I say, and in return you get what you've been looking for."

Naruko touched the diamond on her slave's forehead.

"You see, despite what people think the Kyuubi's chakra, or mine, rather, isn't purely destructive. In a few years, I'm going to stop aging. Permanently. Right now, you could cut off an arm and I'd have a new one in a month. In a couple of years, you could take off my head and all I'd need is someone to hold it to my neck for a minute or two. That power, channeled correctly, can be gifted. I'm sure you noticed, but you can't channel any chakra right now thanks to the numerous seals in your bindings, particularly your collar. Well, that includes your youthful illusion."

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. The illusion was gone, the body she missed so dearly was back. It was permanent…

"Now you're getting it! I can't have my pets get all old and die on me, could I? Of course not. This is your new body now, or your old body, or whatever. And let me be clear, when I say yours, I mean mine. This isn't a bad thing—the other perk of belonging to me…"

Naruko grinned wickedly and without warning shoved her gloved left hand down Tsunade's pants, her latex digits reaching underneath the woman's lacy panties and curling up inside her. Tsunade's eyes popped open even wider and she began screaming into her gag.

"So tight! My god, slut, you are going to be an absolute pleasure to own. I wonder…" Naruko brought her other hand up to her mouth and lewdly sucked on her pointer finger. Keeping her left hand's fingers firmly lodged in her pet's pussy, she brought her other hand down behind the older blond. A few seconds later, Tsunade's screams reached a fever pitch as she felt the cold wet latex finger push deep into her asshole.

"Even tighter! Oh pet, we are going to have so much fun!"

Naruko moaned in delight before leaning forward and biting Tsunade's ear, continuing to rape both her slave's holes with her fingers, enjoying the woman's futile struggles and helpless cries.

"Man…I am fucked up huh?" Tsunade, writhing desperately trying futilely to escape from the unwanted digits, assumed the question was rhetorical.

Withdrawing her fingers, Naruko walked back in front of Tsunade, who had gone quiet and hung limply in her bondage, although her eyes still burned angrily. Naruto considered her new toy as she sucked clean the fingers that had just been in the Hokage's cunt.

"Still got spirit, good. I'm hoping it's still there when I shove a huge dick up that tight ass of yours. Seals are amazing, you know…anywhoo, I feel like for a proper introduction, I should show you my other pets, let you know how things work around here."

Tsunade froze at the mention of "other pets". Who else had her deranged little sister captured?

"Pet, if you would."

Tsunade's mind broke a bit when Anko Mitarashi emerged from the shadows. The woman was clothed in only a latticework of leather straps, creating an elaborate full body harness that, while supporting her assets, did nothing to hide anything. Her legs were covered to mid-thigh by purple latex leggings, and her arms had matching shoulder-length gloves. To think that a kunoichi so powerful could be subjugated so completely by her little sister…

"Oh don't look so surprised. Anko's got a thing for little girls, don't you slut?" Anko smiled happily as Naruko stroked her purple hair, still done up like a pineapple. "I was nine when I tricked her into following me home. She thought she was so clever, planning on making my hot preteen ass into her personal slave, but that seal on her neck was just begging for some good-ol' Kyuubi-ing. Kyuubifying? Kyuubication? Whatever, all I had to do was get her in position and just dump an obscene amount of chakra into her, and voila, loyalty seal transfers to me and I get my first slave. She was tongue deep in my pussy before she realized anything was wrong. A second later and she belonged to me. It's a good thing I got to you before someone else, considering how easily led around by your cunt you are, huh pet?"

Anko smiled lovingly at her owner, "Yes Mistress. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what might have happened to me."

"Indeed. Well, don't waste time, where's Kitty?"

It was then the Hokage noticed what appeared to be a leash trailing out of the purple-haired Kunoichi's hand, which disappeared back into darkness. The twenty-two year old nodded at her mistress and pulled harshly at the lead, eliciting a pained yelp from the darkness. Slowly, a pink form came into the light, and Tsunade was horrified.

The new figure, who judging by her height and build couldn't have been more than thirteen, was covered from head to toe in brilliantly oiled pink latex. Her arms were drawn back into a matching pink single glove, which forced her elbows together, forming a painful strappado. She walked uncertainly in merciless pink ballet shoes.

The only openings in the suit were at the crotch, breasts, mouth, nose, and eyes. The leash led to the tortured figure's crotch, clipped to a silver clitoral piercing. The nipples of the young girl's breasts were both pierced with silver hoops. The pink doll's mouth was sealed with a plugged ring gag which had to be brutalizing her jaw if Tsunade's own ball was anything to go by. The girl's slender pink throat was circled by a shiny silver collar with a ring hanging from the front. The worst part though was the eyes, the terrified green eyes.

"-hakura?" some more drool dripped down from Tsunade's tortured mouth and landed on her breasts, which were beginning to get quite damp, as she mumbled her apprentice's name.

"Indeed! My teammate and your student! Or rather, my slave and your sister, now." Naruko's taunting voice was made even worse by how melodic and soothing it was. The juxtaposition was almost cruel. "I've been training her for a few years now, you see. Not that she remembered it, day to day. Kitty here has a rather unique seal on her neck. Seals, you see, are kind of a gift for me. When Kyuubi went ahead and fucked itself over, I got what amounts to a twenty century long crash course on, well, everything. Sort of. Not a lot of it stuck, as I don't think my brain was ready for it, but goddamn, seals? I own that shit. There isn't much I can't do with them at this point. Anyways, every time I'd bring Sakura down here I'd turn off her seal. When it was time to go, I turn it on and everything that happened got locked away in her pretty little head."

Naruko had moved next to her pink-coated pet, the smaller girl flinching away from her Mistress. Ignoring that, Naruko began fondling her teammate as she spoke, reaching down to the younger girl's pussy and slowly finger-fucking her.

"You can imagine how fun it is every time I release the seal. She goes from 'Naruko-chan! Help me find Sasuke-kun!' to scared little kitty in no time flat! Within an hour or so though she's back to normal, and can lick an asshole like you wouldn't believe! Now, before we begin, I need to make a quick trip to the ladies room."

At this point Naruko pulled her now soaked fingers from the pink-girl's cunt and glanced meaningfully at Sakura, who closed her eyes in defeat before slowly lowering herself to her knees.

"Kitty here is still learning, but I want you to have a good idea of what I expect, Nee-chan." Naruko kept talking casually as she twisted the plug and pulled it from the pink-encased slave's mouth, letting it dangle from the strap of the gag. Positioning herself over her slave's ring-gagged mouth, her side to the hanging Tsunade, Naruko reached down and pulled aside her white latex panties, revealing her baby-smooth pussy.

For a moment nothing happened, then Tsunade watched in silent horror as a small amber stream of piss started trickling out of her new Mistress's pussy and into the mouth of the prostrate slave beneath her. The stream quickly got stronger until Sakura was quickly having trouble keeping up with the flow, her throat undulating rapidly as she desperately swallowed as much of her owner's piss as she could manage. Unfortunately some still managed to overflow and run down her cheek, leaving wet trails down her latex-covered body.

To the side, Anko stood watching hungrily, her fingers of one hand working feverishly at her cunt while the other squeezed and pulled at her left breast.

Naruko continued to speak casually as she used her teammate's mouth as a toilet. "She's doing better, but that's only because she knows for every drop she misses she gets a point. For every point, Anko-chan here gets to use mouth like this once. So far she's already racked up another…six points? Getting better Kitty!" Anko, whose fingers were practically blurred into her cunt, finally reached a shuddering climax at the news.

Naruko's stream slowly tapered off until there were just a few drops of golden piss falling into Sakura's captive mouth. With a vicious grin, Naruko grabbed the back of the green-eyed girl's latex-encased head and pulled her harshly into her spent pussy.

"Pets need to clean up after themsel—oooh, tongue! Finally showing some initiative Kitty! I'm so proud of you!"

Tsunade was confused to see and hear genuine affection coming from the little sadist as she enjoyed Sakura's mouth, but it was undeniable.

A few minutes later, the young blonde Mistress shivered in an unmistakable orgasm before gently pushing the bound slaves head away from her pussy. Sakura sat back on her heals, breathing heavily, a strand of saliva connecting her gagged mouth to her Mistress's crotch.

Adjusting herself and pulling her thong back into place, Naruko smiled at Tsunade, who hung in stunned silence. Making two seals, the mirrors circling the women slowly rose up into the sealing, and lights came on, revealing the room in its entirety.

"Welcome home, Princess. Let me take you on the tour."


	3. Three

Tsunade blinked as she gazed around the room, and could only think of one thing.

Where the fuck did Naruko get all this shit?

The room was a dungeon that would make any brothel or member of the TI squad green with envy. Machines and contraptions of all sorts were laid out in what appeared to be a warehouse of sexual deviancy. Toys and implements of pleasure and pain lined the walls. The ceiling was a perplexing mess of ropes, chains, pulleys, and various other devices she couldn't begin to fathom. The walls were lined with doors that led to who knew where, most importantly none of which were marked as an exit.

"You see, between my clones, my birthright, and some rather ingenious use of various doton jutsu, I have managed to construct an incredibly cozy home for myself and my possessions beneath the Hokage monument."

Tsunade's stared at the other blonde with wide eyes.

"I know, I know. How? When? What about Danzo? Can I lick your pussy? …Oh? Not the last one? Well, a girl can hope. We'll get there. In answer to your questions, I'm awesome, the last four years, and Danzo along with all of Root is dead."

Naruko walked over to Tsunade and bent down, her face right next to her slave's.

"I'm really, really good with clones, Princess." Naruko smirked before licking up Tsunade's face, the older woman recoiling in surprise.

"You taste good, slut. Very good. In any event, let's adjourn to…the stocks! Anko-chan, grab me something to wear, would you?" Naruko directed her loyal pet who was still recovering from her self-induced orgasm. Anko nodded and moved shakily towards one of the many cabinets lining the walls. Naruko grabbed the rope suspending Tsunade and walked over to Sakura.

"I can pull you all over the place, Princess. All that nonsense on the ceilings? One of the features is a series of tracks to I can move my toys from place to place without having to let you down, untie you, re-secure you, move you, tie you back up…it would be a massive hassle, I assure you."

Naruko paused her monologue to reach down and gather up Sakura's clit leash into her free hand before resuming her brisk pace towards a rather menacing set of leather-covered stocks, Sakura struggling to keep up. Tsunade's mind switched back and forth between stunned disbelief and escape plans, but the inability to even feel her own chakra was extremely disheartening.

When they reached the stocks, Naruko let go of Tsunade's bindings, leaving her newest slave to swing back and forth slowly. She dragged a reluctant Sakura over to the device and grabbed the ring hanging from the girl's collar, pulling the girl down into a 90 degree angle and fitting her head through the opening. When Sakura's neck was in place, Naruko lowered the top half of the stocks down, trapping her pet in the medieval structure. Making a quick hand seal, a rope with a hook slowly descended from the ceiling. Naruko fitted the hook to the ring hanging from the end of Sakura's monoglove and with another seal the rope reversed itself, forcing the pinkette into a harsher and harsher strappado. When Sakura's agonized mewls reached their peak, the rope stopped, leaving the girl bent over, her ass exposed to Naruko's hungry and Tsunade's horrified eyes.

Naruko smirked at Tsunade's expression. "Ok slut, here's the deal. I'm going to take your gag out now." Tsunade's head whipped around. "Don't get any ideas; I don't want to hear any words from you. Any questions you may have will be for later, understood? I will punish you if you don't obey me. Now, Kitty here is on a new training program. Basically, she only gets to cum when I fuck her ass. Clitoral and vaginal orgasms are banned until then. Ah, one moment."

Anko had finally managed to make her way back, pushing a cart and holding what Tsunade quickly realized was a rather large strap-on dildo. It wasn't gargantuan, maybe seven inches, but considering what the blonde sadist had just said…

Naruko stepped into the harness and began tightening the straps as she spoke, "This is one of my more basic toys, no seal work or anything. I'm saving that for later. In any event, I just happened to have forgotten my lube. Now, as a medic-nin I'm sure you understand the necessity of lubrication for anal intercourse, yes?"

Naruko's mocking tone and intent infuriated Tsunade, who could do nothing but hang and glare at her.

"Oh don't give me that look. Anyways, I need you to get Kitty ready for me. Anko-chan here will take care of my cock, don't worry, but the little whore's asshole, well, it could use some oral attention."

Tsunade was mortified, but not surprised. Naruko smiled and stepped closer, reaching behind her captive's head and began undoing the harness holding in the Hokage's merciless gag. When she finally lifted the whole thing off, a considerable amount of drool came out of Tsunade's aching, gaping mouth. The older blonde slowly worked her jaw, trying to get the pain to fade.

"Good girl, I see you—"

"—Naruko please stoAHHHHH" Tsunade's interruption was interrupted in turn; her Mistress's gloved hand striking her square on her pussy. Clothes or no, the genin was apparently hiding strength comparable to Tsunade's own. Tears sprung from the corner of the abused woman's eyes as her cunt felt like it had been set on fire. A few moments later the pain became manageable, but the message had been clear.

"AS I WAS SAYING, I see you're beginning to come around to how things are done around here, though I may have spoken too soon. In any case, Kitty's ass needs that tongue of yours and we can't just sit around all day."

Naruko got behind Tsunade and carefully maneuvered her behind the presented and exposed ass of her apprentice. With a hand seal, Naruko carefully adjusted the dangling woman's height until her mouth was level with the thirteen year-old slave's anus. Without any further ceremony, the young Mistress pressed hard against the back of her new slave's head and forced her mouth against the younger girl's asshole.

"Now lick. No, I want to hear it! Loud, wet, and sloppy Princess! You are a whore now, slut, my whore but a whore nonetheless, act like it!"

Her face red in shame, Tsunade began following her instructions. Extending her tongue, she began lapping wetly at the tight asshole in front of her. Despite herself, everyone could hear Sakura's quiet muffled yips and moans at the sensation. Tsunade abandoned herself to her task, licking long and hard against the teenager's anus, top to bottom, anything to avoid the brutal punishment her pussy had just suffered.

"Dear god that's hot. Hmm, Anko, get it nice and wet, you wouldn't want Kitty to get hurt now? Ok Princess, stick it in her now. As deep as you can, sweetie." Despite being well under half her age, Naruko spoke to Tsunade as if she was a little girl in need of instruction. It was humiliating.

Eager to get it over and done with, Tsunade pushed her tongue into her student's tight ass. There was no taste other than the girl's sweat, which the blonde was thankful for, so she quickly began to fuck the young girl's asshole with her tongue.

Tsunade never noticed the fog that slipped over her mind as she continued to tongue her fellow slave's anus. Pressing her face as deep as she could into the latex-bound globes of the thirteen year-old in front of her, the Hokage repeatedly thrust her tongue deep into the moaning girl's rectum. Pausing occasionally to breathe, Tsunade pulled back and lathed the twitching sphincter with her wet tongue, leaving trails of spit dripping from the younger girl's ass to the floor. When she had caught her breath, the older kunoichi forced her tongue back deep into the pinkette's behind, usually causing the violated slavegirl to moan louder.

The student-teacher rimjob lasted for what felt like forever, but in actuality was only a few minutes. Naruko, thanks to Anko's ministrations, had cum three times due to the dual stimulation to her clit and the incredible visual inspiration. Pushing Anko away, Naruko grabbed the back of Tsunade's collar and gently pulled her away from Sakura's now shiny, dripping ass, the older woman's tongue sliding out of the young girl's rectum with a wet slurping sound.

"You're going to fit in well here, Princess. Isn't Kitty's butt delicious? Now, as a reward, I'm going to let Anko help you relieve yourself."

At those words, Tsunade realized she had an intense need to urinate. The sensation came from nowhere, and to someone who had spent the majority of their life in complete control of their body, it was horrifying. What she could not see was the softly glowing seal on her collar. Looking over to the side, she noticed Anko donning some disposable gloves on top of her purple ones. When she looked at the rolling table that Anko had apparently brought with her, it was all she could do not to scream out.

"I can see you're surprised. Well, bathroom breaks don't fit into the play schedule right now, so we're going to give you a portable one, so to speak. And a plug, for the other end. Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned out nice and thoroughly later, but this be good enough for now. Anko?"

Anko apparently finished her preparations and walked over to Tsunade. Kneeling down so her face was level with her fellow slave's pussy, the purple-haired pet used a kunai she had produced from…somewhere…to remove the crotch of the older woman's pants. With a painful tug, Anko tore away Tsunade's now-ruined panties. After a moment of consideration, Anko reached up and forcefully stuffed the lacy sweat-soaked underwear into the protesting blonde's mouth. Just as Tsunade was about to spit the soiled garments out, Anko took the ruined strip of the woman's pants and tied it around her mouth, creating a painful cleave gag. Smiling at her handiwork, Anko kneeled back down and spun the moaning woman around until the Hokage's voluptuous ass was pressed against her face. Smiling, Anko began to enthusiastically tongue the other woman's asshole, getting it as wet as possible.

Throughout this, Naruko had slowly continued to fuck her finger into the asshole of a mewling and writhing Sakura. When she saw Anko had things well in hand, and Tsunade was facing her again, she positioned herself and poked the head of the dildo against her teammate's asshole.

"Ready Kitty?"

"Puhree, ooh!"

"While I think you said 'Please, no', I can't be entirely certain."

And with that, Naruko slammed her hips forward until she was tight against Sakura's ass.

The wail that came from the bound pink slave brought fresh tears to Tsunade's eyes. Even the tongue raping her ass couldn't distract her from the anguish her apprentice was feeling.

"Oh she's so melodramatic. Give it a bit and she'll be panting like a bitch in heat. Speaking of which, enjoying Anko's tongue, Princess? Yes? No? Hmm, I guess she may have had enough. Anko, move on."

Anko reluctantly extracted her tongue from the Hokage's yummy asshole which was at this point dripping in spit before picking up the medium sized hollow buttplug she had selected. Without warning, she pressed it home into the backside hanging in front of her.

Tsunade's wail of pain wasn't quite as impressive as Sakura's, but it still made Naruko's pussy wet.

Spinning Tsunade around again, Anko carefully spread the woman's pussy open before picking up what had terrified the medic-nin to begin with, a long catheter. With her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, Anko carefully aimed the tip of the catheter into the blonde woman's urethra. When she knew she had gotten in, she began slowly feeding the tube deeper into the moaning slave. After a moment, when she noticed urine beginning to flow into the collection bag, she picked up the syringe leading to the internal balloon and injected the saline solution that would lock the treacherous device deep inside the protesting slave's bladder.

Knowing what was happening didn't make the experience any better for Tsunade.

When she was done, Anko carefully secured the collection bag to Tsunade's left thigh, watching fascinated as it slowly filled with yellow piss.

"Yummy!" the purple-haired woman squealed.

Naruko heard her second-in-command's exclamation and smiled. Returning her attention to the quivering slave who's ass was impaled on her cock, the teenage Mistress decided it was time to really gape her pet's cute asshole. Slowly pulling back, Naruko watched amusedly as Sakura's anus clung to every inch of her rubber cock. Right as the head of the dildo was about to come out of her pet's butt, she grabbed the girl's hips and slammed back in. Without waiting for a response, she began thrusting quickly, raping the other thirteen year-old's asshole with abandon.

Tsunade was in a daze as Anko slowly turned her back towards their Mistress. She watched, only half understanding, as the young blonde kidnapper/slaver/Mistress fucked her apprentice deep in the ass. Drops of sweat from the young blonde's face and hair fell on her own latex-covered body as well as the rubber ass of the slave she continued to violate, each vicious thrust into the pink girl's ass punctuated by a muffled scream or whimper. Tsunade tried to close her eyes when she felt the buttplug deep in her ass get twisted violently, a tongue sliding into her right ear.

"No Princess, Mistress said we have to watch, no closing your eyes, okay?" When Tsunade didn't respond, Anko wrenched the buttplug again, eliciting a startled yelp and frantic nods from the terrorized veteran kunoichi. "Good girl. Anyways, it's not that bad, see? Kitty's getting into it!"

While Sakura was certainly not assisting in the violent assault on her ass, perhaps due to the painful bondage her arms had been placed in, the juices dripping from the young teenager's cunt were clear as day.

Naruko watched gleefully as her rubber cock speared deep in her slave's ass. Holding onto Sakura's hip with her left hand, she reached back with her right before bringing it down hard on the girl's pink backside. The slap echoed in the room, and the pink-haired girl's cries increased. Smiling, Naruko began spanking her slut in rhythm with her thrusts, forcing the cock as deep into her pet's bottom as she could. She relished the feeling of her slave's ass against her hips, and the smell of the terrified, sweaty pink-haired girl beneath her.

Sakura's eyes were blank as her world was consumed by pain from her ass cheeks, anus, and arms. In spite of the incredible pain, though, a small measure of pleasure was beginning to creep into her mind. Her brutal sodomy was causing the girl to positively drip drool and cum to the soaked floor below.

"After this, Mistress is going to show you the rest of her collection!"

As Tsunade watched her little sister rape her student's asshole, she couldn't help but wonder:

What's next?


	4. The rest of the gang

Naruko fucked Sakura's ass for almost an hour. It was around the forty-minute mark when the violated slave finally climaxed, leading to a round of praise and congratulations from her Mistress and Anko. Naruko continued to pound the thirteen year-old pet for another twenty minutes, wondering if she could wring out another anal-orgasm from the exhausted girl.

She couldn't. The blonde herself came close to six times.

When Naruko finally stepped back, the dildo sliding from the young slave's ass with a wet pop, Tsunade was fascinated and disgusted by both the state of the young girl's asshole and the puddle of mixed juices from slave and Mistress that coated the floor. Anko, without prompting, fell to her hands and knees and began lapping at the floor. It was clear the woman belonged to Naruko heart and soul.

Naruko noticed Tsunade looking at Sakura's swollen, gaping asshole.

"Oh I know you want to get your tongue back in there and make her feel better Princess, but we got things to do! Don't worry, I got this covered." The young sadist held up her left pointer finger which erupted into red chakra. Reaching down, she ran it around the rim of her property's abused asshole. A few seconds later, the girl's anus slowly tightened up and began returning to its former color.

"I'm pretty amazing, I know. Now, nee-chan, let's check in on Cherry real quick and then we can have some fun together!"

Naruko punctuated her declaration was a harsh slap to Sakura's ass that left the girl's latex-coated butt quivering and the pinkette moaning. Smiling, she gestured to Anko who grabbed the ring at the front of Tsunade's collar and pulled her after Naruko, who walked away leaving a distraught Sakura moaning in her harsh bondage.

Naruko looked back as she walked towards one of the many doors lining the walls, smirking as she noticed her new slave's eyes fixed firmly to her tight rear. She intentionally added some extra sway to her hips, swinging her ass back and forth and laughed when Tsunade, realizing she had been caught, blushed and looked away.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Princess. You'll get your tongue deep in there soon enough! Now, hold on a second."

Naruko turned away from her slaves and made a sign at the door they had come to. Some seals, which Tsunade noticed were insanely complex, glowed briefly before the door slowly slid open. Almost immediately the atmosphere was drowned in sound. Repetitive wet impacts were punctuated by screamed obscenities. Watching as Naruko moved into the room, the site inside almost didn't surprise the now shell-shocked Hokage.

An older red-headed teenager was bound quite unforgivingly to a leather saw-horse. She wore only a skin-tight red latex crop-top and hot pants, the nipples and crotch of both exposed. Bent over the bondage furniture lengthwise, the redhead's legs were secured to the legs of the horse and her wrists were bound together in front of her, pulled down by a rope leading underneath the contraption.

Cruel nipple clamps had been applied to the redhead with weights pulling her sizeable breasts down either side of the leather device she was attached to. Looking at her face, Tsunade was surprised to see the girl wasn't gagged. In fact, as soon as the door opened, the slave had burst into a round of rather impressive swears and threats.

What really made the whole scene was the machine situated behind the redhead, protruding from were two shafts capped by rather impressive dildos, each buried in one of the redhead's private holes. The machine's pace was apparently random, but it never ceased pumping the two sex toys deep into the pussy and ass of its victim.

The whole act of defiance from the violated girl was mitigated by both the obvious tear tracks and running mascara on the girl's face, as well as Naruko's complete indifference to the behavior. The young latex-clad Mistress walked over to the wall of the room and selected a wicked looking riding crop before making her way to the redhead who continued to swear up a storm. Reaching down, Naruko gathered up some of the juices leaking from her pet's pussy on a shiny black finger before popping it in her mouth.

"You taste as delicious as always Cherry-chan!"

"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FREAK! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA DI-!" the redhead's furious rant was cut off by a loud THWACK as Naruko brought her riding crop down harshly across the rubber-molded cheeks of the redhead's shiny rear.

While Tsunade could see the girl was wanted to keep yelling, something was apparently holding her back.

"Oh! Excellent! Cherry-chan's training is finally clicking! Good girl. Now, nee-chan, introductions!"

Tsunade watched as 'Cherry-chan' finally noticed there were observers present, the redhead's eyes widening when she realized just who her Mistress's latest acquisition was.

"Cherry-chan, this is Princess, Princess, Cherry-chan. Cherry was one of your old teammate's subordinates, Princess!" Tsunade noticed Anko, who had been thus far silent, growled at the mention of whom she assumed was Orochimaru. "Yes, well, when I broke open the creepy bastard's barrier, I couldn't help but notice Cherry-chan here on the ground, just waiting for a loving Mistress to snatch her up and keep her forever! She used to go by Tayuya, but I felt Cherry was much better, considering how red and delicious her tight little pussy is, isn't it Cherry-chan?"

"Fucking psycho biiaAAAA!" Cherry's interruption was cut short by another savage blow of Naruko's crop.

"Well, it's a work in progress. Your voice is getting quite raspy, Cherry-chan. It's pretty sexy, obviously, but you need to think more before you waste precious ungagged times like these yelling, I'd say! Anywho, let me make sure you're nice and hydrated and then I'll check back in a couple hours, okay?" Throughout her admonishment Naruko had continued to fondle and caress Tayuya's rubbery ass. Smacking it lightly, she made her way to a small refrigerator in the corner of the room and took out what looked like a water bottle with a weird cap.

Walking back to her pet, Naruko hung the bottle from one of the room's many dangling apparatuses and positioned the metal spout next to the glaring face of her slave. It was essentially a human-sized hamster bottle. Reaching down, Naruko was pleased to see the anger replaced by fear in her pet's face as she stroked the girl's cheek.

"Soon enough pet you're going to be begging for my touch." Tayuya had no response. "Now drink up pet. That has everything you're going to need to stay fresh! Water, electrolytes, some cum and Anko-chan's piss! She was quite eager to contribute!"

Noticing Tayuya's disgusted expression Naruko bent down and gave her recalcitrant slave a deep, passionate kiss, tugging briefly at the weight attached to the tortured girl's left nipple. Standing up, Naruko walked behind the other girl and without warning unleashed a series of savage blows with her crop, the loud smacks echoing from the redhead's ass. Smiling at the screams she wrung from her slave, Naruko turned and left the room.

The machine never stopped fucking Tayuya's holes, and Tsunade could see the incredible amount of frothy pussy juice that coated the sawhorse between the slave's legs. For such a strong-willed girl to be reduced to this? As the door closed, the redheaded victim seemed to deflate before tilting her head and latching her mouth to the bottle suspended next to her. Her throat worked hard as she sucked down the disgusting concoction. Tsunade shuddered.

Naruko noticed her pet's fearful quake, and smiled. "Oh don't worry nee-chan; you need to be really disobedient to get the horse as long as Cherry-chan. Now," she clapped, "let's switch things up. Maybe get a bit romantic? I'd really like to feel my big sister's tongue for myself, ne?"

Tsunade moaned in fear.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

In the Hokage office, the Tsunade-clone was hard at work. Per the instructions of her creator, she was quickly forming the architecture of a plan that would either render most of the women of the village sex slaves of Naruko Uzumaki, or lead to world domination. Maybe both.

"Though, I imagine it must be hard to properly enjoy your pets if you're bogged down in paperwork. And I bet there's a lot of that involved in world domination…But that's why I'm here. Oh." The clone shrunk in on itself as it remembered the sad reality of her situation, but perked up when she remembered her other self had promised a go with the woman she was currently impersonating in a few weeks.

Her resolve bolstered, the clone took one last look over the files in front of her before settling on three.

"First you take the clans, I suppose."

The dour face of Hanabi Hyuuga stared up at her, along with the grinning ones of Tsume and Hana Inuzuka.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Hinata Hyuuga was bored. She had finished her training for the day and while normally this was when she would meet up with her girlfriend, Naruko-chan was gone on a long-term mission according the Tsunade-sama. With Sakura of all people!

Well, I suppose they are teammates, but if that-that—HARPY so much as touches Naruko-chan!

Hinata's internal rant trailed off as she sighed. She knew Naruko-chan wouldn't do anything like that. And she was relatively certain Sakura was straight.

They had kept their relationship largely secret from everyone with the exception of their mutual friend Ino, who thought it was just incredibly hip that she knew two lesbians, but had reluctantly sworn not to tell anyone of their relationship or orientations. That hadn't been easy, and had required the two of them giving some rather heated displays of affection to satisfy the gossipy blonde's interest.

Despite everything though, the Uzumaki and Hyuuga's secret affair was quite chaste. Other than some rather heated kisses and petting, the two hadn't done much. Hinata wanted to wait for a special occasion, and Naruko didn't seem to mind giving her girlfriend as much time as she needed.

Turning down the street she had been considering, Hinata flushed red at what she was doing. Despite Naruko's rather plain style of shinobi-clothing, the blue-haired girl knew what her girlfriend really liked to wear. She stopped in front of the storefront and almost chickened out at the site of the mannequin decked out in leather but steeled herself. Taking a deep breath, the girl wrenched open the door of 'Nicola's Leather Shoppe' and stepped inside.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Tsume Inuzuka frowned at the unusual summons. Sitting at her kitchen table, she reread the Hokage's missive instructing her and her daughter to be at her office at eleven in the morning without their canine companions for a tracking mission. While it wasn't unheard of for Inuzukas to operate without their ninken, it wasn't exactly an everyday thing either.

Oh well, guess Kuromaru and the triplets get a little vacation.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Tsunade moaned in relief as her legs were released from their strict frog-tie. The moan quickly became a strangled gasp as the blood rushed back into the tortured limbs.

Naruko smiled at her pet before clipping a leash to the older woman's collar and pulling her along. Tsunade stumbled a bit, not used to her weakened legs or the severe heels her feet were locked into, but her life as a kunoichi helped her regain her balance quickly. Following her diminutive Mistress, Tsunade couldn't help but blush as she noticed her heels were forcing her plugged ass to sway back and forth quite alluringly. She could also feel the warmth of the piss collection bag strapped to her thigh. Judging by the feel alone, it was nearly full.

I feel and look like an absolute whore!

Ignoring her property's plight, Naruko made her way to a rather ornate door and gestured it open with another indecipherable seal. Yanking on her big sister's leash, the girl walked inside before calling back to Anko.

"You can go take care of Kitty, Anko-chan. I'm going to do some one on one training with Princess. Remember, Kitty only gets to come from her ass, otherwise have fun!"

Anko nodded enthusiastically at her Mistress's instructions before skipping off back to her sister-slave. Tsunade shuddered at whatever violation the young woman had planned for the teenager.

Realizing she was completely unaware, Tsunade scolded herself before taking in the room she had been brought into. It was essentially a cross between a leather emporium and a bedroom, if she had to describe it.

The floor was coated in leather. The walls were leather. The ceiling, when you looked past the usual array of ropes and pulleys and whathaveyou, was leather. The only thing that wasn't leather was the bed, which appeared to be covered in rubber sheets. The large four-poster monster was clearly designed for sex, with various anchor points for forcing slaves into strict bondage.

Naruko smiled as she watched her newest toy take in the room.

"This is your bedroom from now on, Princess. Now come, I want to fill you up a bit before we get started!"

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

So over the next few chapters the sex starts getting weirder and...wetter. I'd appreciate reviews letting me know if I ever go too far. I probably won't change anything, but going forward I'll know what types of things to put in less or more of.

Also, for a scene much, much later in the story I need a female villain from the series who is absolutely unlikable. Very attractive but you just want to stab the shit out of her type thing. I stopped paying attention to canon when the whole thing swallowed the DBZ pill as it entered Shippuden


	5. Fives

So this and the next chapter are pretty wet and fetishy. Just a warning. Also relatively unedited. If there is a talented reader willing, I might be looking for a beta.

Don't forget to review!

Also, quick note to one of the reviewers: this story will not crossover. There are more than enough interesting women/abilities/facets of the Naruto world to make this story work.

Update: This story will never feature scat. WS, anal, rape, bondage, and lesbian sex abound, but no scat.

Chapter Five

Naruko laughed as she pulled Tsunade over to the bed, the older woman resisting as any puppy on a leash might. Ignoring the older woman's feeble struggles, Naruko grabbed the ring hanging from Tsunade's collar and yanked the slave down, clipping the ring to an anchor on one of the bed's posts. The low situation of the anchor forced the Hokage into an extremely lewd position, her head level with her thighs and her exposed ass pointed straight up in the air. Naruko took the opportunity to palm the full, luscious butt of her captive, earning a whimper.

"Your butt is so big and soft nee-chan…now, that reverse-prayer looks like it may need some adjusting. Just remember, acting out is a sure way to earn a punishment, and I'm feeling creative, okay?"

Tsunade, remembering the vicious cunt-slap she had received earlier, mumbled her assent.

Pleased with her slave's cooperation, Naruko went about releasing the harsh tie the slave's arms had been bent into. In spite of their new freedom, though, the leather mitts her hands had been forced into kept the blonde Sannin's unusable. Taking a hold of the metal rings at the end of each mitt, Naruko clipped each hand to the woman's leather harness at the thighs. Tsunade took the moment to savor the ability to stretch her arms straight, but realized her mobility was still essentially nonexistent.

With practiced movements, Naruko reached down to the catheter tube that led from her slave's pussy. Finding a metal catch that acted as a quick-release valve, she separated the two halves, leaving the catheter dangling from the bound Hokage's cunt. She then unstrapped the now bulging collection bag from her new pet's leg and turned it upside down before hanging it from a hook further up the bedpost. Frowning, she walked over to a cabinet and collected an extension of the same tubing that led to the bed.

Throughout all of this, Tsunade waited in confused silence. She could feel her new owner playing with her catheter, but her incredibly awkward position meant she had no idea what was happening. When she felt her buttplug move, she knew something bad was coming.

Naruko grinned when she saw the older blonde stiffen.

She won't like this, I bet.

She threaded the tubing extension into the valve on the base of the plug in her pet's ass, and connected that to the bag of piss hanging above the Hokage. Making sure everything was ready she spoke to the anxious slave.

"Now Princess, I could make up all sorts of nice excuses as to why I'm doing this, but the fact of the matter is I find the idea of forcing your piss up your own ass incredibly hot and humiliating. Without further ado…" Naruko released the catch holding back the flow.

It took a second for Tsunade to process her captor's words, but when she felt the warm flow of what was apparently her own urine entering her rectum she began thrashing in anger and humiliation.

Naruko cooed at her panicking slave, stroking the older blonde's ass like one might a scared horse.

"Calm down, nee-chan, and just enjoy it. For one, this is going to be a regular thing so you should probably get used to it. Two, it's just piss, right? It's warm, clean—just let it stretch you out." The latex-clad Mistress watched as her slave's struggles slowed. "Good girl, now, you're about halfway done, so hang in there!"

Tsunade's eyes, which were blurry with tears, opened up in horror at the mention she was only halfway done. Her ass felt fuller than it had ever been! She desperately needed to go to the bathroom, her stomach cramping terribly. She was strangely grateful when her former subordinate reached underneath her and began massaging her pained core.

"This will really work it in deep, and help with the cramps." Naruko leaned down, her mouth next to Tsunade's ear, "Don't worry baby, it may hurt but I promise it's worth it." Tsunade didn't know who exactly would consider getting their ass pumped full of piss 'worth it' but her mind was derailed again as Naruko's wet, strong , and undeniably arousing tongue began playing with her ear.

As the last of Tsunade's golden fluid drained into the kidnapped Hokage's own backside, Naruko sucked the moaning woman's earlobe one last time before standing up and moving behind the bent-over blonde. When she was sure there was nothing left, she disconnected the tube from her pet's buttplug which sealed itself, not even a drop escaping. Satisfied, Naruko went about removing the tubing extension before re-securing the bag to her pet's leg and reconnecting the catheter, allowing the flow from her Princess's bladder to resume.

Tsunade groaned in discomfort from her ass. Every movement caused the hot liquid inside of her to roil and remind her of its presence. If it wasn't for the infernal plug sealing her asshole shut the proud woman was certain she would have released on the bedroom floor right then.

Pleased with the operation, Naruko unclipped her pet from the post and pulled her into a standing position. Without warning, she snatched the cleave gag and dripping panties from the confused woman's mouth and, standing on her tip toes, forced her lips against her slave's.

Too stunned to react, Tsunade merely stood there, her eyes drooping shut as the aches from her stomach and ass faded into the background, replaced by the pleasurable caresses of her Mistress's latex-gloved hands on her face, breasts, and bottom, as well as the apparently incredibly skilled tongue gently exploring her mouth.

The two women, one a young teenager covered in latex, the other a woman in her twenties clad in ruined clothes and bound in leather straps and bondage implements, stood still, the only sounds were soft moans and the rustling of clothes as they kissed.

Eventually Naruko stepped back and noted with a certain amount of smugness that Tsunade leaned forward for a second, trying to maintain the kiss, before she realized what she was doing.

"Naruko, why—" Tsunade's question was interrupted when the younger blonde pressed her fingers to the woman's full lips and shushed her.

"Ahh, I suppose I should explain. I assume you've read over the Death God's seal protocols?"

Tsunade, doing a good impression of a woman without a half-gallon of piss trapped in her ass, nodded.

"Well, my parents didn't account for the fact that the bijuu have never been wholly understood. Their power and their consciousness cannot be completely separated. Now, did absorbing the Kyuubi's power make me want to force all the young, nubile women of the elemental countries into sex slavery? No. I think that desire was always going to be there. But it did give me the means and motivation to make it more than fantasy. All those horrible things you think of every day? 'What would happen if I just snapped that guy's neck?' 'I could just fall off this ledge'—I can do those things. Sure, I have probably an unmatched amount of raw power and can make seals do just about anything but my real strength is…absolute freedom."

Tsunade's eyes widened in understanding.

"I do what I please, Princess. I made Anko my slave because it seemed fun and I liked how her tongue felt. I'm making you my slave because you're gorgeous, I love you, and I never want anything to happen to you."

It was completely twisted. The reasoning of a psychopath. But Tsunade felt oddly touched.

Naruko reached up and stroked the older blonde's face lovingly, brushing the sweat out of her eyes. "And now, well…now I'd like to make you lick my pussy."

The spell was broken. Tsunade was about to object when the younger girl made a half seal with one hand. The seal on the back of the older woman's neck flashed red and her body suddenly froze in place. Naruko smiled and walked back to her cabinet, her ponytail bobbing and black rubber ass swaying. When she returned she had yet another piece of black latex, the purpose of which was unclear to the paralyzed Hokage.

Naruko carefully gathered the other blonde's hair on top of her head before carefully forcing what turned out to be a latex hood over the busty slave's face. She zipped the back of the hood, making the fetish wear skin tight. Tsunade realized that there was a great deal of extra material hanging from the face of the hood, and began to worry. The latex impaired her vision, so she never saw Naruko quickly remove her skin-tight panties, baring her pussy. Straightening up, Naruko pushed her frozen captive backwards, allowing the slave to land on the rubber-coated bed. Naruko followed and, standing over the Hokage's head, carefully maneuvered her legs into the holes of the latex attached to the other blonde's face.

As Naruko drew the latex up, Tsunade realized what she was wearing. It was a hood with panties attached to it; her face was quickly being forced towards her surrogate sister's pussy. When Naruko knelt down and pulled up one last time, Tsunade felt her mouth pressed up against her tormentor's cunt.

Naruko moaned softly as she felt Tsunade's face pressing into her crotch. "Oooo, wonderful. Now remember Princess, no teeth unless I ask. When I've come enough, we'll take care of that problem in your rear, ok? Remember, work the clit!"

Making another half seal, Tsunade felt her body's control return. Before she could do anything though, she was forced to follow her Mistress's pussy, moving on her knees as Naruko repositioned herself to lie against the pillows at the head of the bed. The new position resulted with Tsunade laying stomach down, her face flush with her the thirteen year-old dominatrix's pussy, and extremely aware of the piss pressing against her innards and stuffed asshole.

Resigned and determined to get this over with, Tsunade opened her mouth and sucked on the teenage clit in front of her. Her lack of experience with the same sex and horror at the situation made her technique suffer, but the blonde kidnapper, unseen to the Senju princess, was absolutely loving her prisoner's desperate tongue flailing.

"Not wasting time huh? Well, keep at it nee-chan, I'll let you know when I've had enough."

Her eyes were useless thanks to the solid latex, and the air in the hood was hot and damp. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed by the aroused musk and sweat of her Mistress's pussy, the powerful taste heavy on her tongue. In spite of all of it, a small wet spot was growing on the bed underneath the captive Hokage's cunt, unaware of her thighs rubbing together.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Ino took long, deep breaths. Ever since the Chuunin Exams she had pushed her training to new heights. The ten mile sprint, sans chakra, she had just completed was a testament to that. Looking down, Ino crinkled her nose up, as her clothes were just about transparent from sweat. She knew she must smell just terrible, and began walking home where what promised to be an incredible shower waited.

As she walked, her mind drifted to her friends. She hadn't seen Hinata or Naruko for a while, now, and she was beginning to miss them.

Probably doing it like rabbits.

Ino snickered at the thought, but the image it produced did cause her to miss a step. Was she wrong, or was that incredibly hot? Both of her friends had downright unfairly amazing bodies, their breasts were envied by anyone with eyes…

"Hah! I must be going crazy. Or dehydrated. Mostly crazy though. I mean, boys! Right?" Ino's attempt to convince herself was shattered by the mouthwatering image of Hinata's luscious ass, barely hidden by some lacy purple panties, popping into her brain. Ino tripped and could feel her already damp underwear soak through by her sudden arousal.

"What the fuck!" Shaking her head, Ino gathered herself and continued home, resolving to take an extra-long cold shower now. By the time she made it home, however, that resolution had changed to a solid three orgasms before bed.

When she got home she greeted her mom, her eyes lingering on the mature woman's curvy figure for longer than was usual or appropriate. Confused and more than a little horny, Ino continued upstairs to her shower.

She never felt the seal on her neck stop glowing and fade away.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Kurenai looked up at the darkening sky, realizing it was about time to decide if she was headed to the bar or home. Her genin had all finished training a while ago; the jounin herself had taken the last two hours to maintain her own skills.

That squirrel would probably never break her latest illusion.

Her best friend Anko had said she was going to be tied up tonight, so the bar was a much safer, though in all likelihood a much less fun option. Deciding the little bit of extra sleep was worth it, Kurenai started making her way home.

On one of the busier streets, a few blocks away from her destination, Kurenai did a quick double-take. A girl, who looked very much like her favorite student, had just turned onto a side street. The only thing that kept Kurenai from trying to get the girl's attention was the fact it could not possibly have been Hinata. The girl had been wearing scandalously tight leather pants and a leather vest, with what she guessed were combat heels if such a thing existed.

I hope that wasn't Hinata Kurenai mused. I'd feel pretty awkward after checking out her ass like that…

Shaking her head, Kurenai continued home.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Tsunade's jaw ached. Her tongue ached. Her asshole and stomach positively screamed in agony. And in spite of it, she found the will to continue lapping at her young Mistress's snatch. Blind and deaf to the outside world, the captive Hokage maintained a steady pace of oral worship on the pussy she was essentially attached at the mouth to. The latex prison that the panty-hood combination formed had gotten hotter and wetter as time went on. Moments ago, Naruko had informed Tsunade that it was just about time to go to sleep, and rather than go through the complicated process of untying her pet, they were just going to sleep like this.

Tsunade was alarmed, but not as much as when, shortly after, her Mistress had sighed and proceeded to pee into the hood in which her slave's head was trapped. Realizing that the hood was tight enough to not let any of the liquid escape, Tsunade quickly latched her mouth to the thirteen year-old's cunt and began swallowing desperately trying to ignore the fact her head was already drenched in sweat and piss.

When Naruko's stream tapered off a minute later, Tsunade could tell from the rumblings in her stomach that the night was going to be rather unpleasant.

"Don't worry Princess; as soon as we wake up tomorrow we'll take care of your butt—I'm sure Toilet will be happy to help!" The almost childish phrasing and tone was clearly intentional and designed to terrorize. It worked.

As Tsunade heard her Mistress's breaths lapse into an even, sleeping pace, she realized she had heard a definite capital T in Toilet.

Who else is in this madhouse?

Sighing exhaustedly, the abused slave laid her head against the younger blonde's damp pussy, hoping to get as much sleep as she could.


	6. Six

To address the concerns of some reviews, no, there will be no scat. I kind of deus ex'd a permanaent reason for that in this chapter, actually.

Sorry about the incessant watersports, it slows down for a while after this chapter (although this chapter is pretty intense). It will be a reoccurring theme though.

Don't forget to review with suggestions/concerns. It really makes the time writing this worth it. You can also contact me at glossylatex AT gmail if you want a specific reply.

The next few chapters are pretty long, so updates may slow down significantly.

Chapter Six

When Tsunade woke up the next morning, any hopes that the prior day's events were a mere dream were quickly extinguished by the overwhelming scent of piss and cum. Blinking away her lethargy, the Hokage realized she was still trapped in the cunnilingus hood, though based on the humming she heard her captor was awake.

"Oh, good morning sleeping beauty! You certainly took your time. Here, let's get you up and over to Toilet, I'm betting we both could use it." Naruko's cheerful tone contrasted horrifically with the reality of the situation, as she pulled off the pants that had been Tsunade's prison the prior night. When she finally stepped out, the seal that had kept all the fluids and scents in was finally broken. Tsunade took deep breaths of the cool, fresh air as Naruko wrinkled her nose.

"Sweat, piss, and cum…well, I like it on you, nee-chan. I'm not sure if I would wear it personally. Now, hold on a second…" Naruko furrowed her brow cutely as she peeled the soiled latex off of her captive's soaked head, the latex finally releasing its prisoner with a wet snap.

"I took the liberty of installing Toilet in your bathroom for the time being, Princess. I figure we'll be spending most nights here together, so it made sense. Let's go take care of your cute behind and get cleaned up, then we can have some breakfast! I imagine Anko-chan is cooking it now!" Without pausing for a response, Naruko grabbed the older woman by the ring in her collar and pulled the stumbling slave, who quickly remembered the rather obscene heels still locked onto her feet, over to a door on the back wall. Sliding it open, Naruko led her pet inside before closing the door behind them, smiling at the gasp she knew was coming,

"Naruko, what is she—"

"Ah, yes, well. I decided to give Toilet her position when she attempted to invade our village. Despite what you may think, nee-chan, I really do love this place. Now, just because I want every attractive female in the village to drop to their knees and lick my ass on command, well, that does not mean I don'tlikethem or anything. Toilet here, orTemari,which by the way is a very boring name, made a mistake when she threatened what I love. And so, while we captured the Kazekage's family, she was listed as MIA and presumed killed in action. In actuality I've been training her down here for the past six months." Naruko smiled widely. "She hasn't taken very well to instruction though—which I do like! Her spirit really makes her sexy!"

Tsunade took in the whole explanation with half an ear, spending more time looking at the contraption that imprisoned the daughter of the dead Kazekage, realizing with a chill what it was designed to do. The girl herself was nude. She was secured almost impossibly tightly by leather straps to what appeared to be a lowly-situated gynecological table. Her legs were splayed open and three separate tubes ran from her genitals. A small one was inserted into her urethra, while two large ones ran from her pussy and asshole. All three tubes seemed to disappear into the floor.

An IV line ran from the wall into the girl's arm. Tsunade wasn't sure what was being administered, but considering the girl's healthy skin tone and musculature in spite of her brutal bondage, she assumed it was some blend of vitamins and various essential nutrients in saline.

The true horror began when the Sannin realized she was looking at the blonde through what appeared to be a large transparent throne built on top of the whole set-up, completely entrapping the young teenager. There were a few steps leading to the top of the throne, which was capped by, if she was not mistaken, a toilet seat. A transparent tube ran from the seat down into a flexible hose, which was in turn attached to a harness which fed into the struggling Suna kunoichi's mouth.

Toilet indeed.

"I see you've realized why Toilet has her name. Well, quick word of advice. I'm not really into…well, scat. To put it mildly. It's gross. So, I took the liberty of injecting you yesterday with a concoction of my own making. Combined with the rather elaborate seal work I tattooed onto you, your body no longer produces solid waste. Well, it can, but you'd need to eat, like, fifty thousand calories over the course of two days. Unlikely. Isn't that cool nee-chan? Your metabolism is almost as efficient as mine now!" Tsunade couldn't help but be amused at Naruko's child-like enthusiasm, before she remembered that the excited girl had kidnapped her, raped her, and was now about to have her evacuate into another girl's mouth. It was slightly sobering. She was also rather alarmed at the notion that some sort of permanent seal had been applied to her.

"Hmm, I feel like you were almost with me there Princess. Anyway, Anko, Kitty, Cherry-chan, Toilet here…we all have my seals. In a while, when you've come to accept me, I'll explain just how special these seals are. Now, I'm sure you're a bit nervous, so I'll go first so you can see how it works! Besides, I really, really need to pee."

Bounding up the stairs, Naruko spun around and gracefully sat down on the transparent throne. A moment later a heavy stream of amber liquid began rushing down the pipe beneath the sighing Mistress and a second later flowed into the angrily thrashing mouth of the young woman trapped beneath her. In spite of her struggles, however, Temari seemed aware of her situation and, with obvious disgust, swallowed her Mistress's offering.

Tsunade watched in stunned silence as her latex-clad Mistress hummed softly and pissed into the throat of yet another slave. Quite frankly, she just couldn't remember the younger blonde drinking that much the day before at all.

Naruko smiled in relief as her stream slowly ebbed to nothing. Standing up and stepping to the side she motioned for her new favorite possession to come up. Knowing resistance was pointless, Tsunade carefully made her way up the stairs. When she got to the top, Naruko took her shoulder and slowly spun her around. Pressing down on Tsunade's head, the older blonde bent forward, presenting her ass.

"Good girl. Now, I think for now we're going to leave the catheter in, so no worries there. Infection is a thing of the past for you, Princess. Now, hold on a second…" Naruko firmly twisted the buttplug that had been lodged in the blonde slave's ass for close to a day before yanking it out, a few drops of yellow escaping from her clenched sphincter.

"Ok, you can sit down now."

Tsunade couldn't help it. Her large soft rear quickly fell onto the toilet seat beneath her. The fact that she could finally relieve herself overrode any compassion for the young woman beneath her. With a lewd sound, she finally relaxed her ass and felt the accursed piss escape from her anus hours after it should have. She looked up and was horrified to realize that, on the opposite wall above the door that they had entered from, were a set of screens. One was showing a view staring directly up from underneath whoever might be sitting on the 'throne' (which now featured her rather lovely voluptuous ass expelling a torrent of yellow liquid into the tube she was sitting over), the other focused right on the furious, humiliated, and scared face of the woman beneath her, who was desperately trying to guzzle the flow of urine gushing from the Hokage's rear before it became unmanageable.

"She looks so cute! And look at your butt nee-chan! That angle is really hot! Although, considering your butt, any angle would be hot. Man, you really took in a lot yesterday…Toilet is sure going to be full! Now, as you're taking care of that, I could use a bit of cleaning up…" Tsunade blinked as Naruko pulled her face down to her damp pussy, the slave extending her tongue before she was asked.

"Good girl! Now, when we're done here, I think a shower and change will only take us about twenty minutes…oooh you're good at that Princess."

Tsunade blushed as she continued to tongue her captor's cunt. She had already licked away any traces of leftover piss, she was now merely pleasuring the young teenager. Meanwhile, piss still gushed from her ass. On the screen above, Temari's tortured face was streaked with tears as her throat worked endlessly to swallow the yellow tide. Tsunade closed her eyes in shame.

When Tsunade finally finished emptying her backside, Naruko pushed the older blonde's head away from her pussy. "I think that's enough nee-chan. Come on, the shower is right over here." The Hokage slowly rose from the plastic seat, humiliated but finally empty. She tried to avoid looking at the screen, but couldn't help it. The teary-eyed Temari looked up into the camera, pleading, as she continued to drink the hot piss that remained in the tube. Tsunade shivered.

Naruko carefully guided the weak-kneed slave down from the plastic throne and over to what appeared to be an absolutely luxurious shower, if it wasn't for the various anchor points and chains hanging from the ceiling. Multiple shower heads lined the marble walls—it must have cost a fortune. Pushing her pet to the center of the room, Naruko forced the other arms up after unclipping her hands from her thighs, securing them to a chain dangling from the ceiling.

Tsunade jumped a bit when her Mistress spun her around and began removing the leather harness that she had worn for the last day. Carelessly tossing the leather contraption behind her, thirteen year-old produced a kunai from nowhere and then made short work of what was left of her slave's clothes. In seconds Tsunade was left standing completely naked with the exception of her punishing high heels, her catheter bag, her collar, and bondage mitts. Tsunade watched helplessly as her Mistress began stripping herself. The teenager, with a series of wet snaps, began peeling off her slutty dominatrix uniform bit by bit. When she had removed everything but the catsuit, she finally stretched the neck opening and began to shimmy the shiny, sweaty latex down her body.

Tsunade blushed when she realized the two were completely naked (for the most part) together for the first time. She longed to say something, anything that might reason with her tormenter, but she simply couldn't find the words. To her horror, her eyes, which she had attempted to keep fixed on the wall, kept sliding to her young owner's form as it bent over and removed the last of her slutwear. When Naruko finally stood up, completely naked and shining with sweat, Tsunade unconsciously licked her lips.

Pleased with the effect she was having on her slave, Naruko stepped up to the bound woman and molded her body to her pet's, nuzzling her whiskered cheek against the woman's naked breasts.

"I just love your body nee-chan. Hmmm," Naruko took a nipple into her mouth and suckled softly, letting it go with a pop, "even dirty you taste good. Now, remember nee-chan, we're expected at breakfast soon, so no fooling around! Though…" Tsunade squeaked when a finger wormed its way into her asshole. "I supposeIget to make the rules."

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Around the time Tsunade had been sitting on the 'throne', clone-Tsunade was sitting behind the Hokage's desk. She had double checked the room and knew everything was set. In spite of that, the two women who would be arriving at any moment were anything but predictable. In fact, this was going to be a bit riskier than capturing the Hokage herself had been!

When her secretary announced the pair of Inuzukas had arrived, the clone took a moment to collect herself before telling the woman to let them in.

"Ah, yes, right on time Tsume. Miss Hana." The older woman grinned at her leader while the younger blushed at being addressed directly by the Hokage.

"Please, sit. This mission will take a bit to explain."

Tsume, not one for decorum, flopped down onto the comfy chair in front of the Hokage's desk rather unceremoniously. Hana, however, walked sedately—her manners were what almost screwed the whole thing up.

It was almost unnoticeable at first, but Tsume had frozen in place once she had sat down. Her ambient chakra had activated a rather impressive array of seals installed in the chair, many of which were used to restrain captive ninja for interrogation. Unfortunately, Hana having taken her time to walk over to the chair, had noticed the change in her mother and snapped her eyes over to the un-phased blonde behind the desk.

"Hmm, well, the hard way then." The clone disappeared.

Hana wasn't sure why her mother was suddenly paralyzed or why she was fighting the leader of her village, but she knew instantly she was outclassed and her only hope of defeating the probably imposter was to escape the room and bring down the numerous hidden ANBU waiting outside.

It sounded simple.

Unfortunately for Hana, the clone wasn't Tsunade, and so instead of relying on her legendary strength the doppelganger counted on her speed.

Naruko, and her clones, werefast.

Hana never saw the foot that caught her across her collarbone, but she certainly felt it. She had been moving towards the door, but the attack had instantly sent her flying back and up. Just as she was about to hit the ceiling, wires that the clone had thrown after the confused and scared clan heiress tightened around her ankles, causing her to arc down and hit the floor hard. She saw stars and struggled to pull air back into her lungs when she felt strong hands flip her over onto her stomach, and in seconds wrap the wire from her ankles to up around her throat and back down to her crossed wrists.

In seconds, Hana had been left in a brutal hogtie, gasping for breath.

Scowling at how close that had come, the clone snorted before moving over to Tsume, who's furious eyes followed.

"Anyways, the mission is pretty simple. You're both going to go track a…thing…somewhere for a few months. And for reasons I haven't yet made up it requires the both of you and not your pets." Tsume's eyes narrowed at the description of Kuromaru as a 'pet'. "In actuality, you're both going to be receiving supplemental kunoichi training. Miss isn't completely sure yet, but I think she is strongly considering the ponygirl protocol. Or maybe you'll be a chair. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The clone produced a syringe from her clothes and carefully injected the furious matriarch's neck who, despite all efforts, slowly faded into unconsciousness. She then picked up the limp woman and, making a quick hand sign, produced a Naruko clone that went over to the incredibly confused Hana. The smaller clone cut the wire tying the older girl's ankles to her throat, to which Hana responded by taking deep, gasping breaths. Without waiting for her to recover, the clone gathered the young woman in her arms and headed, once again, to the south wall.

"You know, there's almost three miles of passageways we need to take to get to the facility when we go this way. Why can't we use the Hiraishin?"

The Tsunade clone, which had the curvy Tsume slung over her shoulder, shrugged.

"You suck."

The Tsunade clone smiled and, reestablishing her grip on her new captive's astonishingly tight ass, began descending the dark staircase.

MISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESSMISTRESS

Hinata looked up as their number was called.

"Um…Ino-chan? Our table…"

"What? Oh, sorry Hinata-chan, did you say something?"

"Ye-yes, our table is ready."

"Excellent!" The loud blonde grabbed her friend's arm and gently pulled the blushing girl behind her after the hostess.

Ino hadn't been surprised when Hinata had asked her to dinner; she had often accompanied Hinata and Naruko both as a friend and cover for a date. What she had been surprised by was the clothing her long-time friend had shown up in.

While the rather sexy black boots were impressive, the fact that the shy Hyuuga had actually, somehow, managed to walk out into public wearing some of the tightest leather pants Ino had ever seen was astonishing. It was clear that her friend was quite bare underneath, as any underwear might have well been worn on the outside. The girl's ass was practically a sphere it was so tight and round. Ino, not that she would admit it, had felt a little bit more saliva in her mouth than usual at the sight. Her jaw had dropped when she saw Hinata was sporting a bare midriff much like herself, showing off the rather impressive abdominal tone the quiet girl had apparently been hiding. Up top she finished the look with a tight leather crop-top that formed a delicious soft plane across her large breasts. Shaking her head, Ino tried to ignore the arousal that threatened to take over her mind every time she considered he friend's body.

What is wrong with me?

When they finally reached their table, a booth in a corner of the room that eavesdroppers would really have to work at, the two sat down. While it wasn't unusual for the friends to sit next to each other rather than across, Hinata's clothing and Ino's increasing awareness of just how attractive her friend was made the prospect a bit more daunting.

Smiling at the waitress that had almost appeared instantaneously, the two girls gave their drink orders before commencing in small talk. Hinata had a reason for this dinner, but she felt it might be best to wait before Ino's judgment was nice and impaired by a full stomach and chocolate.

The dinner went well, though Ino was surprised by how touchy her friend was. Normally Hinata was very withdrawn, only getting handsy with her girlfriend. That night, Ino couldn't help but notice the gentle caresses on her arm or thigh as they talked and laughed.

Ino wished she had sat on a towel.

When dessert finally came, Hinata decided to finally ask Ino what she had brought her there for.

"Um, Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at her attractive friend. "Yea Hinata?"

"You know how Naruko's birthday is coming up, right?" Ino nodded. "Well, I kinda wanted to do something special for her." Ino began to grin and Hinata's voice dropped to a whisper. "Um, I've decided I want to give her…me…for her birthday."

It took a second for Ino to process that. "Oh. OH! Wait, you mean you guys haven't…?" Hinata shook her head. "Wow, could've fooled me. Well, congratulations! I mean, that's pretty hot girl. You and Naruko-chan sweatin' up the sheets…" Ino's panties were almost transparent.

"Ye-yea. The thing was…I want you there. I was hoping you could, um, join us?"

Ino came.

Hinata wasn't sure what had happened to her friend for a moment, the blonde had apparently frozen and bent over the table a bit. However, the sweet smell of a female slowly began to rise from her friend's lower half and Hinata, despite herself, swallowed in arousal.

"So…?"

Ino snapped out of her lust-induced haze and whispered in a throaty moan, "I'll be there."

Hinata smiled.


End file.
